One Glass Solution (OGS) touch screen is a technique which Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) conductive films and sensors are directly formed on protection glass. In this technique, a piece of glass plays dual roles of protection glass and a touch sensor. An OGS touch screen has the advantages of simple structure, small overall thickness, light weight and high light transmissivity, and meanwhile, since a piece of glass substrate and a bonding process are saved, the production cost is reduced.
In the existing production process of the OGS touch screen, the glass substrate is firstly tempered and then cut according to the design specification of a single screen, since the position to be cut is tempered, cracks are generated in the cutting process due to stress release in the cutting process of the single screen, and the edges of the cut single screen need to be ground to remove most of edge cracks. Generally, a process of coating sealing glue on the edges of the single screen is adopted to control the stress release and prevent collision on the residual edge cracks, however, this coating process can not completely eliminate the stress release problem in the cutting process of the single screen, thus the cutting process yield is low; and moreover, a complex process is needed subsequently to eliminate a part of edge cracks and effects resulting from the same, so that the production efficiency is low.